A flexible screen has many advantages, such as being light and thin, durable, bendable and the like, and has become a new-generation promising screen in the field of display. However, current flexible screens also have many technical problems. For example, although the flexible screen may be bent, it can not be excessively bent or flexed due to its limited bending radian.
Based on the above description, when the flexible screen is excessively bent or flexed, problems such as poor display may be caused. Therefore, determining whether the flexible screen is excessively bent or flexed is one of technical problems to be solved in the field of flexible displays.